


Anomaly

by EpicWerner101



Series: The Story Of The Forgotten [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of backstory, Angst, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Or not, Other, i'm horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicWerner101/pseuds/EpicWerner101
Summary: Tick, TockTick, TockTick, To...*Reset*After all those resets, the effects are finally taking it's toll on Sans. Waking up on the same bed, everytime when you think it's finally over. All trust has disappeared. But maby, you were wrong the whole time.Tick, Tock.(Part 1 of 2)





	1. Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R0gue_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue_66/gifts).



> Well then!
> 
> After some test writing (You're story), i've finally made a REAL plan for writing. Is going to be a 2 parter though. One part takes place in the underground, and will follow up until the true pacifist ending (but with some twists, but im not spoiling anything yet), and the 2nd part is going to be up on the surface. Let's just hope im a little more carefull with my grammer. I mean, You're story? seriously? So stupid.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Fresh air.

Sans smiled as he saw the rest of the group, all extremely happy, and glad they finally got out. One of the reasons why Sans couldn't tell them what is going to happen. Looking at the kid, he smiled, but he knew underneath the skin it was more of a monster then himself. 'Everyone, this is the beginning of a new era for monsters AND humans.', 'Frisk, would you like to be the ambassador to the humans?' 'Yes of course, i would love to introduce you guys!', 'Just make sure you are allcalm, since humans tend to not like new people'. 'Don't worry frisk, they will when I will FORCE THEM!', Undyne screamed a little too loud. 'H-h-hey calm down!, this is exactly what frisk meant! we want to make a good first impression!' Alphys said, but was very well aware that Undyne is able to do those things. 'I think it is a good idea to first introduce the king and clone of the king!.' Papyrus said. 'For the last time Papyrus, that's not a clone! That's Toriel, the old queen of-' 'Don't worry Undyne, he will understand it soon enough'. 

And so, they all gathered under the mountain, discussing what to do. Most idea's were absurd, like making spaghetti. Everyone eventually settled on the idea that it is best to let Frisk go first, and gather the local leader of the small village ahead. Before she went however, Toriel asked her a hard question:   
'Child, i have to ask this, and i know it's a hard question but..' Frisk leaned her head a little bit to the right. 'Do you still have people that you call your family here?' Frisk face immediately went into depression mode, and she almost started to cry. 'Oh im so sorry my child, we will talk about this later then, shall we?' Frisk nodded.

And so she went into the village, and everyone was waiting in tension. Until it lasted, however. Soon Papyrus tried to escape into the village, claiming he would make a better impression. It took everyone to stop him from running away, to his discontent. Sans decided to take a nap, hoping that maby it WAS finally over. He soon dozed away into sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tick, Tock..

Tick, Tock..

When Sans opened his eyes, he was mistyfied by the fact that he felt a bed under him. It was also quite warm to be outside, and the air...

Within seconds Sans stood upright, looked around and saw his biggest fear come true: His own room in Snowdin  
*BAM*  
The table soon was on the other side of the room, in shambles, as his left eye was glowing bright blue.


	2. Darker yet Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is done. Laziness isn't going to help now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating, don't think it is going to be THAT messy (hopefully). This chapter is going to foreshadow some long backstory in the next one. I doubted if I should put it into this chapter, but It would be extremely long. Enjoy!

"SAAAAAAAANNNS?"

Oh dear god.

"What was that noise?" "Are you drinking that funny stuff again?" "it's nothing bro, just had a shiver down to the BONE."

"UNBELIEVABLY, you haven't changed a bit!", "I'm going to recalibrate my japes"! "See you on post brother!".

And the door shut. He still has time before the kid is past Toriel, he should use it wisely. Or sleep. "Get yourself together, you have work to do". Sans grabbed the key to his lab, and teleported to the door. Quickly gazing behind him, he unlocked it and went inside.

"Place always gives me chills, wonder why." He said sarcastically. Opening the drawer, he grabbed the blueprints, left behinds of an old pal. "Let's see here, this exact moment.", he was concentrating intensive, since the handwriting was afwul. Sans was of course, met with despair. "Nothing goes behind this point, everything just ends." "A disruptance in the space-time continuum, an Anomaly". "What cruel creature would do something li-.."

Suddenly Sans had a flashback to an other timeline, where he was turning to dust while he saw the child walking past, possibly to destroy everyone. "Oh yeah, right, that beast."

"It doesn't make any sense, if she really DOES want destruction, then why reset after getting the chance to do so?." "She doesn't want a happy ending either, so what is going on?". "No.", "You're not being lazy again pal, time to get answers".

And within a split of a second, the lab was empty.

 

*Ten minutes earlier, Frisk pov*

"Well, that didn't work." Frisk biting her lips as she got up, still feeling tired of all the past events. "C'mon pal, why isn't there any way of saving you..." As she finally stood upright, she looked at her save file: lvl 1, 0 EXP gained. "Well that's atleast good news.". Deep down she knew there was ownly one way to make the plan work, but she also knew that the person wouldn't help her, even If the fate of everyone hang In the balance. "Just accept It, Sans won't help you, and you're trying to do something impossible." A tear ran down her cheek, but was quickly dried by her sleeve. Full of determination, she started walking.

But was quickly stopped in motion. She looked up, and saw her SOUL.  
It was blue.  
"Wanted to talk to me kid?', "Cause I REALLY need to talk to you!".

Frisk was thrown on the ground, and when she looked up, there were a million bones circling her. "I hope you have a very good explanation for all this, or else you will not have a pleasent time."

She knew it, this was her ownly chance. Her ownly chance of getting her perfect ending. To SAVE As-.

But she broke down in tears instead.

"I'm so sorry Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nexr chapter is going to cover alot! Hope I can post it on friday. Stay awesome!


	3. TESTING OUT FONTS (Can be ignored, also has slight spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Testing

"* Hey Papyrus... "

"What is it, Sans?"

"* What did the skeleton say when his brother told a lie? "

"Well, there was that time when you told me you finished setting up all your puzzles but really you had just napped the whole afternoon and I called you a lazybones. And _then_ there was-- "

"* 'You can't fool me, I can see right through you!' "

"...Sans!!! That isn't funny!!!"

"* Aww, I thought for sure that would tickle your funny **bone**.  "

"Sans!!!"

* Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting how these work, takes alot of time to make them though. I'll see if they come in handy.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you pushed him too far this time?

''I'm so sorry''.  
Sans was completely suprised at the sight of the child crying, but it didn't move him a single bit when he remembered all the times where the child made mistakes.

"*Still doesn't fix everything you've done kiddo, why are you doing this to us?" Frisk didn't answer. "*I asked you a question buddy. Still no answer. "*WHY ARE YOU RUINING OUR LIVES? Sans was now furious, his left eye shining bright blue. Frisk knew she had to answer his question, but she didn't want to. Was it really worth telling him? He won't understand, or could do anything about it. He'll just kill her when the question is answered.

But suddenly, she had an idea. It was crazy, but maby her ownly shot to getting what she wanted, and stop this madness.

''Maby i'm just doing this for fun, to let you guys suffer again, and again, and again. ''*What did you say? ''Just to let you all suffer. That's right. We both remember all the timelines right?'' Her heart was betting extremely fast at this point, and she didn't mean any of these words, but it was the only way. Looking at sans directly, She continued.

Maby, i really am a filthy, ignorant...

Brother killer.

''*So that's how you want to play this game huh? well alright then. All the bones dissapeared, and it seemed like sans was concentrating immensely.*I only use my powers on creatures that deserve it, and oh boy: You really deserve a B A D T I M E

Then there was silence. Nothing happend for about a minute. Frisk wasn't moving, she was still extremely scared. If sans was unbeatable in the genocide run with 19 soul levels, how can he be beated by you?  
And then it began.  
Sans threw 5 blasters at her, 3 shooting in a triangle, and the last 2 in the ownly place where she stood safe. Her HP instantly dropped to 06/20.

*You know kiddo, i trusted you. I waited so long, hoping that you would change.

*But you didn't, did ya? Every happy ending we had, just another pawn in your wicked game. He looked at her directly, and she could read all the hate in his eyes.*so this it. the end. goodbye, monster.

Frisk turn began.  
She didn't have any food with her, she knew this was impossible. But she had to do this. She chose spare. Sans smiled

*Interesting. But it won't change anything.He threw multiple bones at her, with ownly small gaps in them to dodge. The first 3 were dodged, but the 4rth one scratched her shoulder: 05/20. Second turn began: spare.*C'mon kiddo, atleast give me some fighting spirit. It will all be over soon anyways. 6 bones with blue bones after them came against her, luckily she dodged all of them, but it was way too close. She was suprised he chose the same attack patterns when she watched the fight in judgement hall.*You remember the attacks, don't you? We have fought earlier, when you showed your true self. Platforms and bones came, she remembered exactly how to dodge. She learned it from an expert anyways.*Our reports show an anomaly in the space-time continuum. Timelines stopping and starting left and right, until everything ends. Another attack came, more bones. This time it wasn't the same as expected. The bones started turning when they were close to her: 02/20.*That's your fault isn't it? Another attack. This time gaster blasters raged against all sides. She barely survived that one: 01/20.*I know you will just come back after i beat you here. But i don't mind anymore. I will be here, always. And i will strike you down E V E R Y T I M E. Goodbye, monster. The room was filled with blasters, she couldn't even count them. This is it. She knew she deserved it anyways. Accepting her fate, the blasters fired.

*Crack*  
She saw her soul shattering into multiple pieces. Sans smiled. He started to walk away, and so was Frisk's mind. Darkness shredded through her mind like a knife, and all turned dark.  
Ownly, there wasn't a reset button. She wasn't going to let this all end here. All her work done for nothing. She WILL confront sans, and she WILL SAVE everyone!  
*But it refused*

Light suddenly returned to her mind, and quickly her sight was back. She stood up and yelled: ''COME BACK YOU COWARD!'' Sans turned around, his face utterly shocked. ''I'm not giving up just yet, comedian.'' Sans teleported right in front of her, grabbed her by her shirt, and threw her through the cave with intense force.

0/20 HP.  
*But it refused*

Standing up again, she looked at sans. But this time, she saw a different expression: Fear.

*Sans POV*  
There she goes again.  
He was smilling, but deep inside him he knew this wasn't going to solve anything. But it was the ownly way. The soul shattering, he walked away. He was out of the room, waiting for the next reset, when suddenly he heared a yell come out. He feared the worst, and was rightfully so. Teleporting right into the chamber, he looked at the kid. Alive? must have not finished the job then. He shrugged, and forced all his magic into his punch. He saw the kid laying dead still. But the soul didn't crack. She stood back up, now on full HP. He couldn't lie, he was scared.

*Kid. You have a choice right now. Reset this timeline, or i will strike you down untill theres nothing left of your whole existence. Capiché? ''Sorry sans, not this time.''

*Frisk POV*  
Multiple gaster blasters fired.  
She made no effort to dodge them, she was determined not to lose. To save everyone: 0/20.  
*But it refused*  
Her turn.  
She spared him. Sans was trembling on his feet, but he was still attacking. Left and right thousands of things went straight through her. But none did the finishing blow. Soon sans was beginning to get tired.

*All this fighting is beginning to annoy me. Die now, or face my special attack. She was slammed around everywhere. Still she refused.*Alright then, time for my special attack. But i think you already know it don't you? you wicked monster. I don't know how you're doing this, but please. Don't come back. A gigantic blaster appeared, but it didn't look like the rest. It was the same shape as the determination extractor in the true lab. She knew this as her shot. ''Do you really want to know why i am doing all of this?'' Sans seemed to wait.*Please, do tell, if you don't want to be wiped out of existance. ''The same reason you stand here yourself. You lost someone you held dear, and it is impossible to get him back.''

Suddenly, sans seemed to tremble alot more than earlier, she knew this was his weak point.  
''I know what happend sans. Who you lost.'' The situation could go down in 2 ways: Or she would be wiped, and nothing will be achieved out of all of this. Or he would react to this.  
''Was it, W.D. Gas-''

*You have no idea what you're talking about kid. ''You know i've been in your room. I've been in your workshop. You're trying to bring him back, don't you?'' ''But you couldn't. Don't forget, right?''

Then something strange happend, what frisk never saw earlier on sans. A tear. The encounter ended, her soul popping back into her chest.

*There's no way kid, what you're trying to achieve. Bringing people back from the dead is impossible. I above all should know. The ownly person that could help you, would be G. But he's long gone. And he will never return. ''What happend to him then? I've encountered some of his followers, is there really no way to bring him back?'' For some odd reason she knew it would all come back to this person, and she was desperate to find a way. *It is impossible kid. But if you really want to know, i can tell you. You deserve some truth, after all. Sans sat down, and signaled Frisk to do so aswell. She complied.*It all began before the war..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fonts are alot of work to write, but it seems like it's worth it. Anyways hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, i know it's pretty short, but i'm planning on doing something big next. I'll update when i have the chance!


End file.
